Soren (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)/Relationships
The relationships of Soren from both the book series, Guardians of Ga'Hoole and the film, ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole''. Romances Pellimore (Wife) In the books, Soren's love interest was a barn owl named Pellimore. They were very much in love with each other. Soren met Pelli when he rescued her from a forest fire. At first, she did not trust him and thought he was a Pure One until learning he was a Guardian. they eventually married and had three daughters together.. At the end of the book series, Soren and her become King and Queen of the Ga'Hoole tree, and affectionately nickname each other as such. Otulissa (Close Friend in the book, Love Interest in the movie) In the books, Soren did not like Otulissa at first, and thought she was rude and stuck up. However, they eventually became good friends throughout the book series. However, in the film, she is made his love interest. Soren first met her when he and the band first came to the tree. Immediately, Soren had a small crush on her, and Otulissa reciprocated the feelings. His heart was all a flutter when he met her and looked dreamily at her. He didn't mind meeting her for the first time and was taken by her beauty. Otulissa knew Soren's story, probably due to her tendency to listen outside the Parliament hollow in the books. At first Otulissa didn't believe Soren's story at first, but later admits she was wrong. During Soren's initiating ceremony as a guardian, she is seen smiling at him. It's possible there was a romantic relationship in the future. Family Eglantine (Sister) Soren was closer to Eglantine than he was to Kludd. Together, they shared each other's views and loved the legends their father told them. Soren had loved her since the day she was born and even played with her, but both younger siblings were closer than Soren and Kludd were, or Kludd and Eglantine. Kludd did not have that bond with Eglantine or Soren. They wouldn't see each other for many days. When he heard that Eglantine was moon-blinked, Soren was upset and wanted her to heal. Eventually, when Eglantine awoke, Soren immediately went to his younger sister's side, wishing she would be awake to see the Tree and learn that Lyze of Kiel is a real person. He is relieved when Eglantine awakens and immediately embraced her. Eglantine tells Soren what happened to her, causing him to realize that the Guardians are headed into a trap. Later, Soren embraces Eglantine when he and the other Guardians return. She is later seen cheering for her brother as he is inducted as a Guardian. Kludd (Brother) Soren and Kludd had a typical teasing, sibling rivalry between each other. Soren actually loved both his siblings, despite their major differences. Their last time seeing each other would be the last time they saw each other as brothers However, when they saw each other again, both had changed and were enemies. Kludd was corrupted by Nyra and Surtr's teachings while Soren learned from the Guardian, Ezylryb, both having their mentor's point-of-view. Kludd nearly killed his brother and attempted to pull him into the fire out of cold blood. However, he instead was throwing into the flames. Soren falsely believed his brother was dead and sought revenge on Metal Beak, blaming the Owl lord for his brother Kludd's supposed death. However, Soren is unaware that Kludd is alive, plotting his revenge. Marella (Mother) Soren loved Marella, who loved her son equally with their other children, but Kludd didn't see it that way. Marella worried about Soren because he was a dreamer, but nonetheless, believed him. Marella was worried sick about her sons and daughter when they went missing and searched for them desperately. Soren was happily greeted by his mother, who instantly put a wing around her son, glad to see him alright. Soren probably told his parents of Kludd's supposed fate during the battle. Marella was present at her son's ceremony to being inducting into the Guardians. Noctus (father) Soren loved his father, Noctus, who loved his other children equally, but Kludd didn't see it that way. When Soren was young, Noctus tells Soren and his siblings most of the stories of the Guardians via the story, The Battle of the Ice Claws by Lyze of Kiel, but kept most of the gore out of it. Soren was shocked to reading the real book, and said it was nothing like his father told it. Noctus was worried for his children, looking for them vigorously. Soren happily embraced his father and mother when his friends and the Guardians returned, and possibly told his parents of Kludd's fate during the battle. Noctus later attended Soren's guardian ceremony. Mrs Plithiver Coryn (Nephew) Soren and Coryn were very close and as Uncle and nephew, they were almost like father and son. As a child, Coryn was told it was Soren who killed his father, Kludd. However, Curb showed no ill-will towards his uncle when they meet for the first time in The Outcast. They were both kind towards another and had the special ability into seeing the future (dreams for Soren and the flames for Coryn). Soren was greatly infuriated and horrified when he watched Coryn get mortally wounded by the Striga and killed the owl in retaliation by slicing his head off with Ezylryb's battle claws. Soren carried his nephew to a safe haven, where Soren stayed by the young King's side as he dies from blood loss. Blythe, Bash, and Bell (Daughters) Blythe, Bash, and Bell are Soren's daughters, all of whom he loved dearly. Out of all his children, his daughter Bell looked the most resemblance to him and Noctus. Friends and Allies Gylfie (Best Friend) Gylfie and Soren met when they were being held captive by the Pure Ones and developed a fast friendship. Though Soren hardly knew her, he defended her against Nyra and agreed that they weren't to be held prisoner and returned home. Despite this, Nyra sent them both as pickers, but Soren didn't care, preferring to be with Gylfie over the owls who think them higher than everyone else. Together, they promised to stay by their sides, no matter what, and staying up all night from being brainwashed by the Pure Ones during moon blinking. The two of the m met when they were being held captive by the Pure Ones and developed a fast friendship. Though Soren hardly knew her, he defended her against Nyra and agreed that they weren't to be held prisoner and returned home. Despite this, Nyra sent them both as pickers, but Soren didn't care, preferring to be with Gylfie over the owls who think them higher than everyone else. Together, they promised to stay by their sides, no matter what, and staying up all night from being brainwashed by the Pure Ones during moon blinking. Eventually, with the help of Grimble, the two of them escaped, Soren urging her to fly faster, and both deciding to stick together. During this flight, Soren saw she was hurt and wanted to find shelter for her, meeting Twilight and Digger in the process. When they made their way to the tree, Gylfie yelled for both Digger and Soren when they both went down towards the Sea of Hoolemere. They pled their case to the Parliament, both of them there to back up each other's stories. This case actually made their way out, Gylfie and Soren both proud that they did it. Gylfie may or may not have developed a crush on Soren at this point, as she is seen rolling her eyes when he is taken with Otulissa. They both smile at each other when going out to fly into another storm as the movie ends. Digger (Close Friend) After Soren and Gylfie met each other, they became quick friends with Digger and Twilight. However, at first, Soren and Digger were arguing about who caught the moth first. Digger allowed them to stay in his hollow with his hollow mate, Twilight and both of them begged to join Soren, Gylfie and Mrs. P on their quest to Ga'Hoole. When they were resting, Soren allowed Digger and Gylfie to sleep under his wing for warmth. Soren even went to rescue Digger when he fell to the ocean and thought that he had drowned but was relieved when he saw Digger was rescued by Boron and his wife, Barren. They remain good friends' way into their adulthood. Twilight (Soren) Twilight first met Gylfie, Soren and Mrs. P when Digger brought her and Soren to their hollow. Twilight and Digger also begged Soren, Gylfie and Mrs. P to not leave him alone with Digger and was more than willing to lead them to the Sea of Hoolemere. After they rescue Mrs. P from the crows, Twilight comments that Soren sure does know how to fly, the young owl thanking hsi friend for the complement. Twilight followed in Soren's lead, proving a loyal side, Twilight followed Soren's lead from the journey to the Great Tree to helping him to battle the Pure Ones' bats into free the Guardians. Before Soren went to battle and take his colliering skills through the fire, Twilight wished him luck and told him to be careful when doing so. Ezylryb (Close Friend, Teammate, and Mentor) Soren met Ezylryb in the Parliament Hollow and was completely unaware Ezylryb and Lyze are the same person. When they were out of the Hollow, Soren told Gylfie that Ezylryb was a very strange owl and surprised that Ezylryb was the only one who believed Soren's words of the Pure Ones returning. Throughout most of the time training, Soren tried avoiding Ezylryb and was said that it wasn't because of what he did do, it was something he didn't do. Ezylryb saw something special inside Soren, and as a worthy student. Of course, his teaching methods were questioned by his students, but Soren actually learned something: to fly with your gizzard, not your head. However, Soren nearly collided into Twilight and to the sea, but Ezylryb probably didn't mean to cut it that close. Soren was actually shocked to learn that Ezylryb was Lyze of Kiel in a different name, but it didn't matter what he went by. After learning from Eglantine what the Pure Ones planned, Soren immediately saved Ezylryb and the other guardians from the Devil's triangle. He later saved his teacher from Metalbeak and Nyra. After Soren killed Ezylryb's old enemy, the old owl told Soren he did the right thing and did it well. Ezylryb was one of three Soren's mentors, including his father and Grimble and held a fatherly affection for Soren, especially praising Soren for his flight from the inside. Boron (King and Teammate) Boron was the First Guardian that Soren met. Boron and the others did not believe him, Soren says, that his words are the only proof he has, but he still had no supports that the guardians were real, still believing. Boron would not argue with Soren's claim, deciding to send a search-and-rescue chaw. During the band's ceremony for becoming guardians, Barran and Boron bowed to them as a form of respect for their heroic deeds in battle. Barran (Queen, Teammate, and Motherly Figure) Soren met Barran when she and her husband rescued Digger and stared at her majestically, as she was the second guardian Soren met. Barran believed his story, telling her husband that having examined the children, there is truth what they are saying. When they didn't believe him, Soren says, that his words are the only proof he has, but he still had no supports that the guardians were real, still believing, Barren looking a little bit guilty for doubting Soren's words. Barran acted motherly towards Soren when his sister was moon-blinked, Barran promising they would do everything in their power to save Eglantine. During the band's ceremony for becoming guardians, Barran and Boron bowed to them as a form of respect. Enemies Allomere Soren was at first grateful for Allomere saving his sister. However, when he learned from Eglantine the truth, Soren realized that Allomere was a traitor, leading the Guardians to a trap. Metalbeak Soren never knew Metalbeak personally, and thought he was just a fictional character until he and his brother were kidnapped by the Pure One member, Jatt and his cousin, Jutt. Though Soren never liked him, he saw Metalbeak as a legendary figure and was always fascinated by Metalbeak's and Lyze of Kiel's stories. When brought into their conflict, Soren learned that Metalbeak was a real person, growing to believe that Metalbeak and the Pure Ones were Monsters, killing innocent owls and invading their kingdoms. Soren blamed Metalbeak on corrupting his brother and his supposed death, and nearly killing Ezylryb during their final confrontation. The evil Lord Tyto taunted Soren, after corrupting Kludd, planned to kill Ezylryb in front of him, but Soren puts up a fight and ends up killing Metalbeak in self-defense. Nyra (Enemy and Sister-in-law) Nyra and Soren have been enemies since Nyra insulted Gylfie in front of him. Soren stood up to her when he first met his sister-in-law, and believed her to be a monster, along with the other Pure Ones. He killed her husband, causing Nyra to grow infuriated with Soren and she and the other Pure Ones flew off. She fled, plotting her revenge. Category:Relationships